A Bright Day
by pangolinio
Summary: a story taking place where Breaking Dawn stopped. follow me into the world Stephany Meyer created for us as i try to do her justice with my story starting just the day afer the fight I do not own any characters Stephany Meyer created. Story content and new characters are mine please rate and comment.


The day after the big fight with the volturi Jacob didn't show himselve until late in the afternoon, so when i asked him what he had been up to i got a hmm as awnser. Not happy at all with this dismissive awser i turned to Edward who had gone quiet as soon as Jacob had arrived. They had locked eyes for about 5 seconds and hadn't spoken a word to one another since. Renesmee turned to me and showed me the scene once more but this time colored with question trueout the whole scene. I could only tell her i knew as mutch as she did. So i tried again.

-Jacob wat is going on? Why are you not talking to me?

-It's nothing bella, just a little complication nobody expected.- Edward awnserd in Jacobs place

-But why can't you tell me then? Maybe i can help.-

-No you can't Bella, nobody can help here, we'll have to deal with it as it goes on.- Jacob awserd this time.

-But wat is it that is going on then? You guys know i hate it when you keep secrets from me-

-Nothing that is very important love-

-I still want to know.- but as i wanted to complete my sentence something got me in a frenzy to get to the house. I started running like the wind to get there, so fast Edward had trouble keeping up and jacob had to phase to even think about keeping up with me. After i jumped the river and saw the cruiser was parked in front of the house i went completly crazy. Without thinking about it i listened where the voice of Charlie was and i just jumped in to the 2nd story livingroom.

The whole room went quiet when i landed on the floor and i immediatly turned to Charlie.

-Hey dad, what's up?-

-Well euh, i have some bad news about Renee- he started looking everywhere but at me and was obvieusly not comfortable about what he was about to tell me.

I looked at Jasper and he walked to me immediatly and put his had on my shoulder. Instant calm flooded thrue my body. Charlie looked a bit funny as this happend becouse Edward was right besides me, so he didn't understand what was going on.

-What happend to mom?- i asked Charlie still calm thanks to Jasper.

-Well she is in the hospital, she had a car accident and is in a coma right now-

Charlie looked downright afraid off me right now.

It took me 30 full seconds to realise what this meant, and then Edward was gone from my side into the other room grabbing something.

As he came back i saw he had a small suitcase and a pair of keys in his hands.

He came over and gave both to me, as i took the keys i saw the where my carkeys.

And before i could ask him what he wanted me to do he started talking to Charlie.

-I think you should both go to Renee right now, i'll get things sorted here and come after you when i can, and Charlie i hope you can handle fast driving becouse i don't think Bella will be holding back right now.-

-i'll manage i think- was all Charlie had to say-

As soon as Jasper let go of me i blurred into motion, running down the stairs into the garage and starting the car, backing it out and tapping the steeringwheel becouse i still had to wait for Charlie to get in.

I floored it as soon as he had closed his door, it was a bright sunny day out but the dark windowtint made sure i didn't sparkle.

It was a quiet drive but that was good, i was not in the mood for talking as i raced thrue the states getting to Renee as fast a the car would go, and i was gratefull Edward had gotten me the Ferrari now instead of something slower.

It took me a full day and night to get to the hospital where Renee was and when we got there it was about 2am so i had to wake Charlie up.

I needed every ounce of mental strength i had to walk at mere human pace to the reception desk and ask where Renee's room was and even more not to pull the nurse over the counter when she didn't move immediatly. So i stared her down with a death glare and after two seconds she got the message and she found the roomnumber. Without waitng for Charlie i ran up and nearly crashed into the door. As i entered the room everything apeared to happen in slow motion. I saw Phil turn his head to find out who it was that was entering the room but my main focus was on the women in the bed who was not moving and looked pretty mutch dead to me, the only thing that told me she wasn't dead was the faint sound of her heart beating and the shallow breaths she took thrue her mouth.

-What happend Phil?-

-She got hit by a drunk driver... he's next door.-

-How bad is it?-

-she may never wake up anymore, noboy knows how good or bad her brains are now. Her body seems to be healing well so that's positive but there is yet to be a mental reaction to any sort of stimuli.-

I tried to make sense of what Phil had just said but i just felt numb, like all emotion had been drained from the world. Would my mother ever be the same again, and if not what would remain of the wonderfull personality she had? All of a sudden i felt the need to go and see the person responsable for this tragedy, so i left Phil with my mom and went in the next room, the man lying there was awake but i could see he also had severe injuries. As i took the paper on the end of the bed to check his condition i calmly asked him if he was the driver who had the accident involving Renee.

It took him a full minute to master the ability to speak again.

-Yes, i was driving the car.-

-Were you drunk?-

-Yes i was, and i regret getting behind the wheel, but i can't change anything anymore. I will have to live with the guilt of almost killing another human being.-

-What is your name?-

-I'm Zack Bisshop, and who are you?

-The daughter of the women you nearly killed, here to tell her she is a grandma.-

-Oh my god, please don't hurt me.-

-I won't hurt you, but maybe i'll pay a visit to your family with this paper.- At this point i finally looked up at the man, and saw he was in his late 30's . he had brown hair and brown suntanned skin but you could see the red on his nose from excessive drinking thrue the tan. His eyes sunk into his sockets as he was a old man and the texture of his skin reminder me of old parchment.

It was obvious this man did drink more then his fair share every day.

I could feel i was going to snap when my phone started buzzing.

-Bella why are you going to kill that stranger?- Alice asked me in a frenzy, she sounded out of breath witch is impossible for a vampire and instantly i stopped thinking about killing the asshole i was standing in front of and started worrying about Alice.

-Why do you sound out of breath alice?-

-Becouse i've been doing alot of talking lately. By the way, Renee will be fine in a coulpe of days, she should wake up any minute now.-

Relief flooded me instantly, directly followed by worry.

-Will she have lasting effects from the accident?-

-I don't know Bella, she's human so i can't see to far ahead, but i can't see anything wrong with her that is unexpected after a coma. She'll need rehabilitation for some time but afterwards we will have to see for ourselves. Edward should be with you in a couple of hours with Renesmee. I'll see you soon. Please don't do anything stupid Bella.-

After the call from Alice i left the guy alone and went back into Renee's room.

Charlie had settled in for a long wait with a pillow and blanket draped over the loungechair so he could sleep wen he wanted to.

As i entered the room he looked at me and shook his head.

-Wat is it dad?-

-You changed so mutch i wonder if Renee will know who you are that's all.-

-I have been wondering about the same all the way here actually what do you think? You already saw the difference.-

-Renee always surprises me with her discisions kind of like you do so i have no clue, we'll have to wait and see what happens.-

I didn't like that awnser a bit so i just got something else to worry about.

Two hours passed with nothing to do but listen to the noises outside and the beating of hearts in the room.

I tried to hear a difference in the beating of Renee's heart but i couldn't do so.

After wat seemed eternity i heared a familiar voice outside calling my name.

-Bella love, wat room are you in?-

As i was with Charlie i couldn't just say it out loud becouse i knew it would freak him out so i sighed as i struggled to lower my schield and tell Edward mentally where i was.

Five minutes later he got to me.

As Renesmee came over to give me a hug, Edward went straight for the chart to take a look at Renee's vitals.

His face cleared up instantly as i could see the releaf flooding him.

I already knew she was going to be ok, it was just a waiting game right now.

So we sat in silence the four of us.

Renesmee was showing me wat i had missed, how the whole family was upset, how i raced off in the car, how Edward had explained her wat had happend and in all these images there was a feeling of understanding and sorrow.

Then she moved on to the drive up to the airport, the check-in and waiting room, and the airplane itself. Nothing but excitement there off course.

And then the landing and voyage to the hospital where there was an almost tangible feeling off anticipation and something else, something i couldn't put my finger on, was that fright?

Was my fearless daughter scared of seeing her grandmother for the first time?

No, that could not be, not after what had happend only days ago.

I didn't get a real chanse to think about it alot becouse just as Renesmee finished my breafing of our time apart Renee moved and sighed.

Before i could even blink Edward and Charlie were standing besides the bed, Edward checking renee's pulse and pupilresponce, charlie cowering over her repeating her name continouisly.

I got up with Renesmee in my arms and walked over to the bed just in time for Renee to open her eyes.

Everybody stood silent as she looked around the bed obviously distressed about something.

Charlie was the first to find his voice again.

-Hello Renee, is there something we can do for you?-

-Where is Phil?-

-He's at home taking a shower and resting a bit, if you want i can call and ask him to come over.- Edward said before anyone else could send Renee into a panic.

-Would you do that for me Edward, thank you.-

The moment Edward turned around and walked out the door Renesmee came into vieuw, she had been hiding behind her father the whole time Renee was awake.

As soon as both laid eyes on eatch other a strange tension became obvious to me, something i had never expirienced before now.

Renee turned her head towards me but her eyes remained focussed on my daughter and her granddaughter.

-Who's child is this?- she asked

After a quick glance at Charlie and a moment to mentally prepare myself i started talking -She's mine mom, actually mine and Edward's.-

It took Renee a full minute or so to regain the power of speech.

-And what is her name if i may ask?- she asked me with a voice that reminded me of parchment getting torn up.

-Renesmee- was the only thing i could bring myself to say.

After another minute Renee said what i hoped she would not.

-She's got my hair and your father's eyes and she has Edward's face, please tell me hou this is possible. You were not hiding this child at the wedding were you?-

Renesmee chose the worst possible moment to show me the last 5 minutes and ask what was going on.

Out of habbit i replied her.

-Your grandmother is wondering how it is possible you are so grown up becouse she has never seen you before hunny.-

Two things happend at once, both Renee's and Charlie's faces turned to me, wonder written all over them and Rnesmee showed me the last 10 seconds wondering if it was ok to say what i just said.

-SHIT- was all i could master after this huge mistake.

Charly saved the day by saying to Renee that the mother-daughter bond between us was exeptionelly strong but i knew i would have to awser for this huge mistake to both my famely's.

We talked for some time untill finally Edward returned, to my surprise with Phil running behind him.


End file.
